The Amazing Race Design Challenge VI: Kamineko's Route
The Amazing Race Design Challenge VI is the sixth installment of the reality television show based fantasy game The Amazing Race Design Challenge. This route is designed by the user Kamineko. This route features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. Kindergarted teachers Sayo & Sachiko were the winners of the Race. Production 'Development and Filming' This season will span 31,000 miles (50,000 km) across five continents and through ten countries, including first time visits to Kiribati, Iran, Swaziland, and Bulgaria, as well as returning visits to Indonesia and Iceland. Other confirmed destinations and tasks including paragliding in the Himalayas and diving with sharks in South Africa. Some change made including adding a Speed Bump in the Iceland leg, which didn't exist on the original design. 'Cast' Applications for this season were closed on September 14, 2014. This season has diverse casts, which includes Japanese kindergarten teachers, Russian-American ballerinas, and news anchors. Please note that all of the casts for this season is fictional characters and don't exist in the real life. Results The following teams participated in the Race, each listed along with their placements in each leg and relationships as identified by the program. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television, owing to the inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. #'^ '''Leg 1 featured two Roadblocks and no Detour. #'^ Sachiko and Bonnie elected to quit the Roadblock. Sayo & Sachiko was issued 4-hour penalty for their forfeits that was applied at the start of the next leg. However, Adam & Bonnie were the last team to arrive and were instead eliminated from the Race. #^ Leg 3 featured only a Detour and no Roadblock. #^ Matthew & Will used their Express Pass to bypass the Roadblock in Leg 6. Before using the Express Pass, Matthew elected to perform the Roadblock, and this is reflected in the total Roadblock count. #^ Bob & Russell were lost during the way to the Pit Stop and never checked-in at the Pit Stop. While they were sleeping on the car, Phil came to them to eliminate them because all the other teams had checked-in. #^ Sayo & Sachiko used their Express Pass to bypass the Roadblock in Leg 7. Before using the Express Pass, Sachiko elected to perform the Roadblock, and this is reflected in the total Roadblock count. #^ Brittany, Will, and Claire elected to quit the Roadblock. Martha & Brittany and Matthew & Will were issued 4-hour penalties for their forfeits that were applied at the start of the next Leg. However, Daniel & Claire were the last team to arrive and were instead eliminated from the Race. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"Please Don't Explode! I Still Want to Get Married! (Kiribati)" – Will #"We're Like Egyptian Chefs (Indonesia)" – Nina #"I Don't Want to Die in This Middle of Nowhere with You Beside Me (Indonesia)" – Claire #"Are We in Europe Already? (India)" – Diana #"I'm Allergic to Cats (Iran)" – Russell #"I Was Already Dead, This is My Spirit Talking to You (South Africa)" – Sachiko #"I Thought We're Going to Switzerland? (Swaziland)" – Brittany #"There Are Chewbaccas Everywhere (Bulgaria)" – James #"We're Travelling Back in Time (Germany)" – Matthew #"I Hate Christmas (Germany)" – Brittany #"This Is the Worst Thing I've Ever Eaten in My Life (Iceland)" – Claire #"To Infinity and Beyond (Houston)" – Sayo Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. Trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'''Leg 1 – Two Express Passes – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. The winning team keeps one for themselves but must relinquish the second to another team before the end of the fifth leg of the race. *'Leg 2' – US$2,500 each *'Leg 3' – Trip to Hokkaido, Japan *'Leg 4' – Trip to Switzerland *'Leg 5' – US$5,000 each *'Leg 6' – Trip to Kruger National Park *'Leg 7' – Trip to Hong Kong *'Leg 8' – US$7,500 each *'Leg 9' – Trip to Paris *'Leg 10' – Pair of 2015 Ford Mustangs *'Leg 11' – Trip to New Zealand *'Leg 12' – US$1 million Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States → Kiribati)' *Honolulu, Hawaii, United States (USS Arizona Memorial) (Starting Line) * Honolulu (Honolulu International Airport) to South Tarawa, Kiribati (Bonriki International Airport) *Betio (Betio Port) *Betio (Red Beach) *Betio (Black Beach) In the first Roadblock of the Leg, one team member had to extract coconut oil from a cart of copra until it filled up two drums and then load the drums in a truck to receive the next clue. In the second Roadblock, the team member who sat out on the first Roadblock had to practice the routine of bomb disposal where they had to use a remotely controlled robot called “Wheelbarrow” to dispose small dynamite from under a truck, before receiving the clue from inside the truck. ;Additional tasks *At the starting line, teams had to use binoculars from the starting line location to spot a soldier on a boat, that was using flag semaphore to tell them an operation name: Operation Galvanic. Once they thought they got it right, they had to tell Phil Keoghan the operation name in order to receive the first clue and a set of tickets for one of two flights to Kiribati. *After the first Roadblock, teams were given an old photo of Battle of Tarawa’s scene where they had to find out that their next destination is Red Beach, the location of the battle. 'Leg 2 (Kiribati → Indonesia)' * South Tarawa (Bonriki International Airport) to Malang, Indonesia (Abdul Rachman Saleh Airport) *Malang (Malang City Hall) *Malang (Saint Mary from Mount Karmel Cathedral) *Surabaya (Surabaya KONI Field) *Surabaya (Jalesveva Jayamahe Monument) This Leg’s Detour was a choice between Feast Food and Herbal Drink. In Feast Food, teams had to make their way to a marked restaurant where they had to prepare a traditional Javanese cuisine called Tumpeng and then deliver it to a marked house in order to receive the next clue. In Herbal Drink, teams had to become a Jamu travelling vendor, where they had to remember four jamu recipes and sell to the locals for Rp 5.000,00 (US$ 0.4) a glass until they got Rp 100.000,00 (US$ 8.4) in order to receive the next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member had to pick a group of 20 locals and worked together to build a human tower to reach the top of a 10-meter pinang tree (areca tree) and collected their next clue. ;Additional tasks *At Malang City Hall, teams picked a Batik Malang cloth and searched through the wandering locals for one that wore a type of clothing or accessories with the same pattern as the cloth that they picked and brought the local to a guard to receive the next clue. 'Leg 3 (Indonesia)' * Surabaya (Juanda International Airport) to Wamena (Wamena Airport) *Wamena (Jibama Market) *Wosilimo Village This Leg’s Detour was a choice between Body Mark and Body Cover. In Body Mark, teams had to pick a pattern and then body painted each other using white pigment. Then, they had to search from over hundreds of tribe members for two that use the exact same pattern in their body in order to receive the next clue. In Body Cover, teams had to learn how to make a koteka, which is worn by male tribe members to cover their genitalia. Once they had finished making ten koteka with the correct length, they would receive the next clue. ;Additional tasks *Arriving at Wamena Airport, teams had to choose a marked car with a local driver to drive them for the whole race. The driver would only go to the direction teams told them to go. *At Jibama Market, teams had to clean the innards of a 150 kg (330 pounds) pig before they could loaded the pig into their car and receive the next clue. *Arriving at Wosilimo Village, teams had to prepare the pig that they brought from the market for the Pesta Bakar Batu event. First they had to collect firewood and rocks and then pile them up to create an oven. Then, they had to place the whole pig to the top of the oven and then covered it with banana leaves. If the tribe leader was happy with their oven, they would receive the next clue. If not, they had to build the oven all over again. 'Leg 4 (Indonesia → India)' * Wamena (Wamena Airport) to Delhi, India (Indira Gandhi International Airport) * Delhi (Kashmere Gate Inter-State Bus Terminal) to Manali, Himachal Pradesh (Manali Bus Terminal) *Manali (Solang Valley) *Rohtang Pass (Rohtang Tunnel) *Manali (Vashist Hot Water Springs and Temple) *Manali (Hidimba Temple) In this Leg’s Roadblock, one team member had to paraglide down the Solang Valley into a landing zone, where their partner was waiting, in order to receive the next clue. For the Fast Forward, team members had to ride a helicopter up to a snowy mountain hill and then they had to ski down the steep hill to a marked area in order to win the Fast Forward. Then, the helicopter would picked them back to Solang Valley to go to the Pit Stop. This Leg’s Detour choice was between Hiker’s Aid and Carpenter’s Kit. In Hiker’s Aid, teams had to load hiker’s camping tools into the back of a yak and then led the yak 250 meters to a camping ground where they would receive the next clue. In Carpenter’s Kit, teams made their way to a local carpenter’s house nearby to receive a blueprint. Then, using tools provided, they had to build a small chair in order to receive the next clue. ;Additional tasks *Arriving at Solang Valley, teams had to get inside the Zorb ball and then rolled on a marked track before they receive the next clue. *At Vashist Hot Water Springs and Temple, teams had to take a bath with the locals while hearing a folk story told by one of the local before receiving the next clue. *At the Pit Stop in Hidimba Temple, teams would be asked to retell the story to Phil before they were allowed to check-in, except for the team that won the Fast Forward. 'Leg 5 (India → Iran)' * Chandigarh (Chandigarh Airport) to Shiraz, Iran (Shiraz Airport) *Shiraz (Vakil Bazaar) *Shiraz (Pars Museum) *Persepolis (Gate of All Nations) *Shiraz (Eram Garden) This Leg’s Detour was a choice between Persian Rugs and Persian Cats. In Persian Rugs, teams made their way to a carpet shop where they picked one 12x18 feet (3x5 meters) Persian carpet and then washed the carpet until it was clean in order to receive the next clue. In Persian Cats, teams made their way to a pet shop and groomed one Persian cat in until the satisfaction of the owner in order to receive the next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member made their way to the ruins of Apadana and matched the reliefs of 23 nations in the staircase wall with the diagram of the staircase, given the characteristics of each nation’s relief, in order to receive the next clue. 'Leg 6 (Iran → South Africa)' * Shiraz (Shiraz Airport) to Cape Town, South Africa (Cape Town International Airport) *Gansbaai (Gansbaai Harbour) *Oudtshoorn (Highgate Ostrich Show Farm) *Oudtshoorn (Cango Caves) For this Leg’s Speed Bump, TEAM each had to drink a raw ostrich egg. In this Leg’s Roadblock, teams had to ride a boat to the open sea which is the habitat of great white sharks and then one team member had to dive while was put inside a cage. Once they were underwater, the team member had to feed the sharks with 25 fishes in order to receive the next clue. This Leg’s Detour was a choice between Egg Paint and Bird Race. In Egg Paint, teams had to paint two ostrich eggs until the satisfaction of the judge in order to receive the next clue. In Bird Race, teams had to ride an ostrich and finish five laps around the track in order to receive the next clue. 'Leg 7 (South Africa → Swaziland)' * Cape Town (Cape Town International Airport) to Johannesburg (OR Tambo International Airport) * Johannesburg (OR Tambo International Airport) to Mbabane, Swaziland (Mbabane Bus Station) *Hhohho (Maguga Dam) *Mbabane (Swazi Candles) *Motshane (Ngwenya Glass Factory) *Bomvu Ridge (Ngwenya Mine) In this Leg's Roadblock, one team member had to rappel down the dam, in the heavy water current, to retrieve a flag down below and then rappelled up to exchange the flag with the next clue. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Blow and Weave. In Blow, teams practised the act of glass blowing to make a decorated glass vase for each team member in order to receive the next clue. In Weave, teams practised the art of glass weaving where they had to make a 50x50cm glass weave according to an example given in order to receive the next clue. ;Additional tasks *At Swazi Candles, teams had to decorate five 15cm tall candle with animal skin pattern in order to receive the next clue. 'Leg 8 (Swaziland → South Africa → Bulgaria)' * Mbabane, Swaziland (Mbabane Bus Station) to Johannesburg, South Africa (OR Tambo International Airport) * Johannesburg (OR Tambo International Airport) to Sofia, Bulgaria (Sofia Airport) *Sofia (Vitosha Boulevard) **Plovdiv (Plovdiv Roman Theatre) * Sofia (Borisova Gradina or Chevermeto Restaurant) *Pernik (Ruins of Krakra) *Rila Mountains (Rila Monastery) For this Leg’s Speed Bump, TEAM had to memorize and recite a poem by Peyo Yavorov called “Two Beautiful Eyes” (Bulgarian: Две хубави очи) in Bulgarian language correctly. This Leg’s Detour was a choice between Tied Up and Charmed Up. In Tied Up, teams had to make 30 Martenitsa, which is small wool Bulgarian dolls, and then tied them up on trees in order to receive the next clue. In Charmed Up, teams had to eat a traditional Bulgarian food called Banitsa while searching for a good luck charm, in form of small piece dogwood branch, hidden inside the pastry. If they didn’t find the charm, they had to eat all portion before trying again. For the Fast Forward, team members had to perform a traditional Bulgarian fire ritual called Nestinarstvo where they barefoot danced on embers for 2 minutes in order to receive the next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member picked a bell and then joined the moving parade of traditional Bulgarian ritual to scare away evil spirits called Kukeri. Then, they had to search for a man-in-a-costume from 200 men that wore the exact same bell in his belt. When they found the correct man, he would give them their next clue. 'Leg 9 (Bulgaria → Germany)' * Sofia (Sofia Airport) to Munich, Germany (Munich Airport) * Munich (München Hauptbahnhof) to Ulm (Ulm Hauptbahnhof) *Ulm (Albert Einstein Memorial) *Ulm (Ulm Minster) *Augsburg (Augsburg Town Hall) * Augsburg (Augsburg Eiskanal or Augsburger Puppenkiste) *Augsburg (Fuggerei) In this Leg's Roadblock, one team member had to learn one of the best known of Martin Luther's hymns, “A Mighty Fortress Is Our God” (German: Ein feste Burg ist unser Gott) and then sang it together with the choir in order to receive the next clue. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Wet and Dry. In Wet, teams made their way to Augsburg Eiskanal where they had to ride a canoe and row on a slalom course in order to receive the next clue. In Dry, teams made their way to Augsburger Puppenkiste where they had to put up together a puppet stage using the materials provided in order to create a scene in one well-known German fairy tale “Hansel and Gretel” to receive the next clue. ;Additional tasks *Upon arriving in Ulm, teams were asked to find where they could meet one of the most famous person that was born in Ulm (Albert Einstein), which was in Albert Einstein Memorial. 'Leg 10 (Germany)' * Augsburg (Augsburg Hauptbahnhof) to Saarbrücken (Saarbrücken Hauptbahnhof) *Saarbrücken (Old Bridge) *Saarbrücken (St. Johann Market) *Saarbrücken (Saarbrücken Exhibition Centre) *Saarbrücken (Saarbrücken Castle) This Leg's Detour was a choice between Christmas Tree and Christmas Gift. In Christmas Tree, teams had to open hundred of gift boxes to find a Christmas ornament inside. When they thought they got the right ornament, they had to place the ornament to the Christmas tree. Once they had fully decorated the tree, they would receive the next clue. In Christmas Gift, teams made their way to find a children choir to receive a list of Christmas presents. Then, they had to buy all the items on the list from the shops in the Christmas market, wrap all the presents in a gift box, and then give the presents to the children in order to receive the next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member had to search through 200 rims in the exhibition centre for three that matches with the rim in the 2015 Ford Mustang displayed. After they had found the matching rims, they had to put the rims each on the tire and attach the tires to the 2015 Ford Mustang in order to receive the next clue. ;Additional tasks *At the Starting Line, teams were given a copy of 1973 Deutsche Bundespost’s stamp where they had to find out that they were going to the city of Saarbrücken and would receive the next clue on the Old Bridge. 'Leg 11 (Germany → Iceland)' * Saarbrücken (Saarbrücken Airport) to Reykjavik, Iceland (Keflavik International Airport) *Reykjavik (Café Loki) *Eyrarbakki (Árnesinga Folk Museum) *Haukadalur (Geysir) For this Leg’s Speed Bump, TEAM had to shear the wool from an Icelandic sheep and deliver the wool to a local house before continuing the race. In this Leg’s Roadblock, one team member had to eat a portion consists of 20 pieces of hákarl, an Icelandic food which is a rotten shark meat, to receive the next clue. This Leg’s Detour was a choice between Grassy Roof and Smoky Fish. In Grassy Roof, teams made their way to a local Icelandic turf house where they trimmed the grasses on the roof of the house and the barn nearby in order to receive the next clue. In Smoky Fish, teams made their way to a fish storage, prepared 30 trouts by cleaning the innards and hook it with a hook, and filled up a cart with horse dung. Then, they delivered the trouts and the cart to a smokehouse to receive the next clue. ;Additional tasks *At Árnesinga Folk Museum, teams played a local swamp football against local team and shoot 3 goals in order to receive the next clue. 'Leg 12 (Iceland → United States)' * Reykjavik (Keflavik International Airport) to Houston, Texas, USA (George Bush Intercontinental Airport) *Houston (Port of Houston) *Houston (Downtown Aquarium) *Houston (Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center - Building 5: Space Mission Simulation Facility) *Houston (JPMorgan Chase Tower) *Houston (Alley Theatre) *Houston (Gerald D. Hines Waterwall Park) In the first Roadblock of this Leg, teams faced their first memory challenge. One team member had to enter the zero gravity room and search from over 300 floating race envelopes for eleven clues that matches the clue that they received in previous legs. When they found the correct clue, they had to put the clue into a clue box. If they had correctly inserted all clues into their respective clue box, they would receive the next clue. In the second Roadblock, the team member who sat out on the first Roadblock had to search through the changing room for the clothing that the Pit Stop greeters wore and put the clothing into the mannequins. If they got it all correctly, they would receive the next clue. ;Additional tasks *At Port of Houston, teams used reach stacker to move, stack, and sort eight freight containers based on their series number in ascending order to receive the next clue. *At Downtown Aquarium, teams dove into the large aquarium to search for a key that they will use later and their next clue. *In the key they received from the aquarium has a NASA logo printed on it, which led them to their next destination, which was Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center. *At JPMorgan Chase Tower, teams had to rappel up the building. When they reached the top of the tower, they had to open their clue box using a key they received in the aquarium. *The clue retrieved from the JPMorgan Chase Tower instructed teams to find out where their next destination is using eight numbers on the containers from the Port of Houston (1-3-5-6-17-615-824-77002). They had to find out that they would be going to Alley Theatre in 17-block area of Houston Theater District, which was the ZIP code is 77002, and the address was in 615 Texas Avenue, in the Hubbard stage with seating for 824 people, section 3, Premium Gold Circle area (code area 1), and below seat E-6 (E is the 5th letter of the alphabet).